Morbo: Sesión VIII
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


La tenía de a "perrito" con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón, a la orilla de la cama. El chico elemental que era su nuevo novio estaba de pie clavándosela a buen ritmo, la sujetaba con fuerza rodeando con ambas manos sus caderas y metiéndole su sexo en sus nalguitas carnosas y redondas. La princesa flama disfrutaba ser poseída por ese joven que si bien no lo amaba como llegó a hacerlo con F… bueno al menos lo quería mucho

-¡Que rica estás!- dijo empujando su espalda hacia abajo obligando a la princesa a ponerse sobre sus codos y parar un poco más las nalgas

Ella sintió de inmediato como el miembro se incrustó más a fondo. Gimió, así que siguió moviéndose para clavarse más en su carne apretando los musculos de su pelvis para capturarlo con más fuerza, el elemental acarició su espalda y continúo con el metisaca. Con las manos temblorosas, las peinas bien abiertas, los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia sus senos que brincaban con cada arremetida la princesa flama emitía gemidos sordos, su cuerpo se movía por las impetuosas arremetidas del joven elemental, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior esperando el orgasmo que no tardaba en llegar

El apretó sus manos en la cintura de su novia y casi levantándola de la cama se la clavo a fondo provocándole un orgasmo intenso y aproximadamente al mismo tiempo el chico se vació en el preservativo que usaba para cuidarla.

Después de que terminaron de hacerlo y conversar un rato, la princesa flama despedía a su novio quedando sola y un poco pensativa

Se sentía un poco confundida, algo en su interior andaba todavía mal, pues no se sentía feliz con el chico elemental, no la llenaba por completo, no sabía ya no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo como con F… bueno ya no le importaba tanto pero si se preguntaba por qué.

No lo podía ocultar, él había sido su primer novio y él fue quien tomó su virginidad de una manera única y sensual. Recordaba que su primera vez lo hicieron en una fiesta, salieron por la puerta trasera y se cuidaban de que nadie los viera, había sido algo tan pervertido y emocionante en el hecho de que nadie los cachara infraganti. Se recordaba a ella misma sosteniéndose de la pared mientras levantaba sus caderas para deleite del humano invitándolo a tomar lo que le pertenecía, recordaba lo hermoso que había sido su primera vez pues Finn la embestía con lentitud tras importarle que segundos atrás ella era virgen, mientras lo hacían ella movía lentamente las caderas de un lado a otro en lo que Finn la acariciaba y le decía lo hermosa que era

Por el aprendió en quien confiar y en quien no, pero hace fue ya hace un tiempo después de que le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo, ahora solo habían quedado como amigos pero después de ese día no le había llamado si quiera para saludarla o preguntarle de cómo iba todo. Así que sin mucho que pensar decidió llamarlo para hacerle una visita y poder charlar con él

Al principio de la llamada sonaba nerviosa pero poco a poco fue agarrando confianza y terminaron de quedar por verse en la casa del árbol al atardecer, cuando los asuntos del reino fueran los mínimos

Por su parte Finn le pidió a jake y Bmoo la casa del árbol para el solo para poder estar con la princesa flama a solas e intentar algo, él tampoco lo podía negar, estaba emocionado y un poco excitado al pensar lo que podría suceder aunque no tuviera nada seguro

La hora de la visita llegó, y la princesa flama solo tenía intenciones de hablar con Finn y ya. Tocaron el timbre de la casa del árbol y Finn corrió a abrir.

-Hola Finn- dijo ella sonriendo un poco

-Hola princesa pasa por favor

Ella así lo hizo y se asentaron en la sala principal para comenzar a platicar. Al principio todo fue normal y divertido por así decirlo, Finn tomaba confianza al sentir contacto de parte de ella. Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y hermosa además debía decir que también un poco coqueta ahora. Sin embargo Finn no sabía que ella poseía un novio ahora pero en caso de que así fuera no le importaba pues él estaba decidido a hacerlo. Seguida la plática y Finn comenzó a coquetearle más, algo que incomodo mucho a la princesa y por ello trataba de que no se propasara o intentara algo. Finn comenzó a decirle que era una chica muy linda, que le encantaba tenerla cerca y que le encantaba su olor... la princesa flama sabía por dónde iba eso, así que lo interrumpió

-Bueno Finn, muchas gracia por haber tenido tiempo para hablar pero ya me tengo que ir

-Ho no- dijo desanimado- mm ¿no quieres pasar la noche aquí? ya es un poco tarde

-Es que no puedo mi novio me está esperando, además eso no sería correcto- dijo mintiendo en lo primero

A Finn se le creó una cara más triste como si fuera a llorar al escuchar la palabra novio, y no podía culparla ella era hermosa.

-Soy un hijo de...- dijo sin terminar

La princesa flama se levantó del sofá y no sabía qué hacer ni decir por la situación que estaba pasando

-Bueno pero oye ¿al menos me podrías dar un besito?- volvió a preguntar en modo de suplica

-Bueno, solo uno- dijo la princesa tras pensarlo un poco por los viejos tiempos

Finn la besó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven, ella solo sacó la lengua y él se emocionó mucho así que se puso a chuparla toda, la besaba con mucha fuerza, a la princesa le comenzó a gustar y él se dio cuenta

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche, anda no seas malita- decía Finn como un niño pidiendo un juguete

-Mmm haaa- suspiró la princesa- bueno está bien- dijo resignada pues su novio no la esperaba hasta el siguiente día

Al escuchar eso Finn puso una cara de felicidad increíble, entonces se acercó a la chica y la siguió besando, ella puso una de sus delicadas manos sobre el abdomen del humano y sintió su erección, así que le quitó su camisa y ¡Wow con ese cuerpo de espartano que no se esperaba! Sin que decir Finn abrió su sexy short azul y lo dejo caer quedándose solo con su bóxer y su pene debajo de él. ¡El bulto se veía enorme! La princesa volvió a bajar su mano y la paso por debajo de su bóxer agarrando su miembro

Valla lo tenía muy muy grande, unos 18 cms y bastante gruesa, no recordaba que Finn poseyera esos atributos tan geniales, sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba bien formado y marcado por las aventuras que realizaba. Maldita sea ¿cómo ella pudo haber terminado con un bombonsote y manjar como Finn? Por su parte él se quedó quieto como esperando a que ella actuara haciéndolo así, Phoebe se puso de rodillas enfrente de él y comenzó a lamerle el glande que ya escurría de líquido preseminal el cual le supo delicioso, le sujetó la varilla de azote con la mano mientras le lamia los gemelos y el solo se retorcía del placer, entonces sin pensarlo mucho metió a su amiguito en su boca, Phoebe tuvo que abrir su boquita bastante porque el pene de Finn era grueso, pero de un golpe se la metió hasta la mitad... y ella empezó a mamársela, la succionaba mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza, de pronto Finn la agarro de atrás de la cabeza y le comenzó a marcar ritmo y a querer metérsela mas y mas adentro, el chico le aprisionaba la cabeza contra su abdomen haciendo que la nena que tenía a su merced se la tragara casi completa hasta que casi no pudiera respirar

De pronto comenzó a subir y a subir mas la velocidad y sus venas comenzaron a hacerse mas y mas notables en su boca hasta que ¡ahhhhh! La princesa sintió como un chorro de semen inundaba su boca, de inmediato lo tragó pues la mano del chico no la dejaba alejarla de el, y siguió disparando su leche contra su lengua.

Después de hacerlo así Finn retiro su miembro de la boca de la perfecta chica y la levantó de las piernas sin mucho esfuerzo colocándoselas en sus hombros y teniendo directamente disposición a su feminidad, el humano apoyó la espalda de Phoebe en la pared y una vez así se adentró en su provocativa falda que llevaba y comenzó a lamer con delicia el sexo húmedo de la princesa. Ella suspiraba y respiraba aceleradamente por el placer que sentía hundiendo la cara de Finn más entre sus paredes goteadas mientras pataleaba con ambos pies por el placer que le provocaba la lengua del humano, la princesa doblaba la espalda intensamente y movía en círculos su rico culo por la sensación, también dejaba afuera su lengua y se lamia sus labios por el éxtasis que Finn le estaba dando

Cuando terminó de mamarle la vagina la bajó y la llevó hasta su habitación, entrando Finn empezó a quitarle la blusa y comenzó a besar desesperadamente sus pechos sobre el sostén

-¿Quieres que te lo haga?- preguntó el humano

-Si Finn, házmelo, métemela- dijo ella excitada al escuchar su voz varonil y sensual en medio del acto

De inmediato desabrochó su sostén y los pechos de ella brincaron con sus pezones duros y rogantes por ser lamidos, Finn no esperó nada y se lanzó de inmediato a besarlos, chuparlos y darles mordiditas muy leves, tanto que los senos de la princesa comenzaron a poner mas rojitos de lo normal por tanta chupada...

Fue entonces cuando vio que su miembro de nuevo estaba completamente duro, Finn arrojó a la chica contra la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella, Phoebe abrió sus piernas, levantó su faldita e hizo a un lado su tanguita que fue olida por el chico con delicia, una vez libre comenzó a chupar sus labios y su clitoris, la princesa solo podía doblarse del placer mientras sentía como le lamia desesperadamente la vulva e incluso bajaba y le intentaba meter su lengua en el ano; lo cual le ponía al mil

-Tómalo, es tuyo- dijo Finn poniéndose de pie

La princesa lo agarró y le dio tres jaladas para después ponerlo contra sus labios vaginales, lo frotó un par de veces para que supiera donde iba a entrar y entonces lo jaló hacia ella, Finn fue haciendo presión poco a poco hasta que con esa presión su glande y su cabecita estuvieron dentro de ella, Phoebe de inmediato tuvo un orgasmo, nunca había sentido una cabeza tan grande en su interior y eso que ya había sentido a Finn anteriormente pero no como ahora, era delicioso, el dio un par de empujones más y su pene quedo completamente en su interior, no dejo ni un centímetro afuera... entonces comenzó a embestirla despacio, despacio y de pronto tomó una velocidad increíble, parecía uno de esos martillos neumáticos que usan en la construcción, con cada metida que le daba las nalgas de la princesita golpeaban con sus piernas sonando como un fuerte aplauso. Así siguió el chico con esa frenética velocidad un rato hasta que se detuvo, la princesa flama estaba excitadísima y se quedó como si le hubieran sacado un caramelo de la boca, quería seguir sintiendo esa velocidad, así que lo ayudó con movimientos de su cadera...

Finn la tomo de la cintura y la levantó y así ensartada completamente la coloco sobre él, quedando el acostado y ella encima cabalgándolo a su ritmo, Phoebe intentaba hacerlo tan rápido como Finn lo había hecho pero en verdad era difícil, y cada que se cansaba se quedaba con el culo un poquito levantado para que el la siguiera taladrando con esa escopeta maravillosa... a la princesa no le importaba su novio por el momento, solo quería seguir gimiendo de delicia por lo que Finn le hacía

Finn la echó de lado colocándose el de pie y así la siguio cogiendo, después le puso su almohada en el abdomen y la acostó boca abajo con su hermoso y carnosos culito bien parado para seguirle dando, pufff! Cogieron de todas las maneras que pudieron y que se les pudo haber ocurrido, al fin y al cabo sabían que la noche era larga y que el novio de la princesa no la esperaba hasta mañana.

Al final la adolescente lo estaba cabalgando muy rápidamente mientras Finn mantenía sus manos en las nalguitas de la princesa apretando entre sus dedos estas para su deleite

-Sssssssssssss haaaaa, me voy a venir- dijo Finn con voz ronca

-Finn no te vengas dentro mi- dijo la princesa asustada al no usar condón

Sin embargo Finn la tomó de las piernas y no dejó que se levantara, y así continuó metiéndole su carne en su sexo

-Por favor no...- suplicó la princesa al sentir el primer disparo de semen que la inundaba

Tan solo se quedó quietecita mientras él se doblaba del placer levantándola con cada uno de sus disparos que lo hacían doblarse y hacerla dar brinquitos encima de él.

-Me encantas princesa, ojala tengas un hijo mío- decía Finn tomándola de la nalgas de nuevo y besando sus senos

La princesa no le reclamó ni le gritó por ello, si llegaría a estar embarazada de él no importaba, solo cuidaría de su bebé con Finn y ya, además él le dio a entender que quería un hijo suyo. Se quedó ensartada en el miembro de Finn un poco pensativa por el embarazo. **(Sin embargo nunca llegó a estar embarazada)**

El humano se cogió a la elemental cuatro veces más hasta que esta le rogó que la dejara dormir pues ya estaba muy cansada y no sabía cuánto semen traía ya en su sistema, así dicho eso se acostaron los dos agotados y llenos de sudor...

* * *

Al día siguiente Finn despertó a su ex-novia lamiéndome el ano y agarrándole las nalgas, Phoebe apenas podía moverse y lo vio detrás suyo de reojo, ella estaba boca abajo, entonces Finn se fue y saco algo de un cajón y regreso comenzando a lubricar el ano de la princesa; el muy desdichado quería cogerla por su culito

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó somnolientamente la princesa

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sin haber probado ese culito tan divino que tienes

-Está bien Finn, pero con mucho cuidado, no me vallas a lastimar

-No te preocupes mi vida- contestó e humano

Y así poco a poco le fue dilatando el ano... aunque no lo dilato lo suficiente pues lo más que hizo fue meterle un dedo un rato y de inmediato pasó a su pene, la princesa tomó de nuevo su almohada y la colocó a la altura de su cadera para quedar con el culo bien paradito, entonces Finn se puso un poco de lubricante en su pene y se fue recostando sobre de ella hasta que puso su glande contra su ano... Phoebe lo sentía muy caliente y lo comenzó a frotar como limpiándose el culito

-Abre bien tus hermosas nalgas princesa

Ella descansó sobre su pecho y con sus dos manos abrió sus nalguitas para dejar que su pene entrara lo mas fácilmente posible, entonces el humano comenzó a empujar, la puntita entro un poco pero luego el ano de la princesa parecía estar abierto a su máximo conforme, Finn le iba introduciendo esa cabezota en su ano. Ella solo cerraba sus ojitos y sentía ese dolor por su penetración mientras el chico estaba atento mirando como destruía ese culito con su enorme pene, de pronto le dio un empujoncito leve y la cabeza entró junto con una parte de su miembro y así sin parar ni un instante lo siguió metiendo

-Estás muy muy apretada princesa, seguro que tu novio nunca te ha dado por aquí y si sí lo tiene muy chico

La elemental no le contestó, pero en realidad era lo segundo, su novio si le daba por detrás de vez en cuando pero su pene no era tan grueso como el de Finn. Cuando el amiguito terminó de entrar Phoebe se sentía completamente llena, no se podía ni mover, la tenía ensartada como ensartan a las mariposas de coleccion y ella apenas podía medio abrir y cerrar un poco las piernas, entonces Finn comenzó bombear su ano, con cada sacada que le daba ella sentia como si le jalaran sus intestinos hacia adentro, su culito apretaba tanto su pene que parecía querer tragarlo, no lo quería dejar salir. La princesa flama no dejaba de detener sus nalguitas abiertas pues a veces Finn imprimía velocidad y ella apenas y aguantaba eso, Finn comenzó a hacer movimientos largos entre las paredes anales de la princesa haciendo que ella sintiera como sus testículos pegaban en su vagina, sentia como escurrían sus jugos y se impregnaban en la almohada; de pronto Finn gritó su nombre y la princesa sintió las palpitaciones del pene en su ano y como le llenaba de su semen con el que le había llenado la noche anterior la boca, la vagina, sus pechos y sus nalguitas, el humano no había dejado ni un centímetro sin ensuciar el cuerpo de la princesa flama, Finn le dejo bien dilatado el ano a la princesa y una vez levantado la acostó en la cama boca arriba y el se colocó encima de ella a la altura de sus senos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Phoebe con el placer devorándola

Finn no contestó a eso e inclinándose puso su miembro entre los pechos de la princesa, despues tomó cada seno de ella entre sus manos y los apretó juntándolos y capturando su pene entre ellos, sin soltar los senos comenzó a hacer fricción de arriba abajo moviendo sus caderas como todo un gigoló, a la princesa le excitaba la fricción que sentía en sus senos y del pene de Finn así que comenzó a jadear tomando las manos de su compañero apretando su busto con más fuerzas, pasado un rato Finn se corrió en la cara de la princesa dejando su rastro de leche en ella, Phoebe lamió todo lo que Finn había sacado y se besaron en la cama.

* * *

Uff después de haberlo echo hasta que se les acabara la imaginación la Princesa flama volvió a reencontrarse con Finn en un par de veces más, no le importaba ser infiel, así las cosas eran mucho más excitantes. Después de verse por un rato a escondidas y a espaldas por fin decidieron unir sus vidas e intentarlo de nuevo, para probar cosas más deliciosas y nuevas para ambos.


End file.
